Deuce
Deuce is the leader of Danger Girl. Deuce is the spymaster and mission controller of the Danger Girls. He is a former MI6 operative and later was charged with creating the first female exclusive spy team. Origin Deuce is a former agent of her Majesty's Secret Service, specifically MI6, who was called out of retirement to combat the rising threat of the Hammer. He did so by creating Danger Girl, an all female combat and espionage team. His first recruits for field agents were Sydney Savage and Natalia Kassle. He also recruited Silicon Valerie to help him co-ordinate missions. Later, he asked Abbey Chase to join as he was in need of her skills as an archaeologist and as a field agent. Abbey Deuce's informant, Duncan, had informed him that The Peach had moved from dealing in weapons to ancient artifacts. Deuce decided Abbey's first mission with Danger Girl would be to gather information on The Peach's trade in antiquities. She went under-cover as his waitress at a Parisian cafe, where he was buying an ancient shield, while Sydney Savage observed from a nearby rooftop. Although she initially failed to apprehend the Peach or retrieve the shield, Deuce decided to keep her on the team as he "needed her now more than ever." Deuce's informant, then gave word that the Peach was attending a party in Switzerland. Deuce's plan was that Abbey would join Johnny Barracuda in infiltrating the party as guests, while Sydney and Natalia infiltrated in advance as waitresses. This time the mission was a success and Deuce's faith in Abbey had paid off. Enchanted Eddie After Abbey identifies the shield's Atlantian origin, Val compiles a list of possible targets for the Peach's cohorts. Deuce sends the team to the first place on the list, the seaside home of "Enchanted Eddie." He also asks an old aquaintance, Secret Agent Zero to keep an eye on them. While the girls are on assignment, Hammer forces attack the Danger Yacht. Deuce does his best to fend them off, but ultimately they steal the shield. The Hammer would also steal the other items and kidnap Syney and Johnny. Reunion Deuce is reunited with Abbey and Valerie (as well as Zero) at the home of his informant Duncan. It is there they inform him of Natalia's betrayal. Sydney and Johnny's locaters were off, but Valerie had located Hammer's island base using Natalia's ring. Hammer Island Valerie and Deuce waited aboard the Danger Yacht while Abbey and Agent Zero infiltrated Hammer Island, rigging the base to explode with C-4 on timers. Meanwhile, Johnny and Sydney escaped their prison and joined with Abbey to fight the Fuhrer. Spotting the fire from the Fuhrer's ritual, Deuce and Valerie rushed to the island and rescued the stranded Johnny and Sydney. With the Hammer's schemes defeated, for now, Valerie joins the others in welcoming Abbey as a fully fledged Danger Girl! Other Version Danger Girl/G.I. Joe After the acquisition of the Danger Girl characters by IDW it was decided to first launch the characters under the IDW banner with a crossover with one of the major properties at IDW, G.I. Joe (as they are owned by the same company it seems possible that these characters exist in the same continuity, though this is never confirmed.) The series starts off with a dog chase involving Scarlett and Flint and they are soon shot down. It is revealed that they were providing escort for a shipment of rediscovered missiles with great destructive power. They are soon shot down though and the missiles are taken by Cobra , who also take the two prisoners. Once in Cobra custody they come across Abbey Chase who is acting undercover, though the two members of G.I. Joe do not know this. Elsewhere the American president arrives to the USS Flagg and informs the Joe team to stand down and to not seek to free their teammates. General Flag orders them to stand down. The remaining female members (Cover Girl , Lady Jaye and Jinx ) come up with a plan where they will contact the Danger Girl team (Cover Girl had previously met Johnny Barracuda .) The team shows up and exposes the U.S. president as Zarana in disguise. Soon enough it is revealed that the Danger Girl team already has an operative in place and she informs them of the plan. Firefly is to head to Moscow and detonate one of the missiles while Major Bludd is to go to Beijing to detonate another. Three teams head out, one to each of the two cities and the third to the Cobra base. By now Abbey is under suspicion of Baroness , Destro and Cobra Commander and is captured by Zartan when she attempts to free Scarlett and Flint. While they are trying to escape a team of Low Light , Snake Eyes and Stalker arrive to free them. Meanwhile in Beijing a team of Jinx, Johnny Barracuda and Sonya Savage stop Major Bludd while a team of Sydney Savage , Cover Girl and Roadblock stop Firefly. It is soon revealed that there is another missile which is headed for the homing beacon which Zarana has placed on the USS Flagg. Silicon Valerie , Duke and Lady Jaye quickly deal with it. Meanwhile at the Cobra base Storm Shadow has arrived to stop the Joes and he engages Snake-Eyes in combat. Eventually this group is also able to escape, while blowing up the base and they are all reunited on the USS Flagg. Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Male